Girl With Golden Eyes
by Emmuhleeee
Summary: Rachel finds herself with a problem. Kurt tries to help her. Set in the cast's senior year.


**Author's Note: This takes place during everyone's senior year. Before Sectionals, after summer vacation ends. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters on Glee, or the actors/actresses. If I did, it would be fantastic. But sadly, I don't. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes. The goldish, brownish, greenish mixture seemed to sooth Rachel more than anything in the world.<p>

"What are you staring at, treasure trail?" For the last few weeks, Quinn noticed that Rachel had been hanging around her lately. The brunette frequently stopped next to Quinn's locker and just looked at her for a few minutes before saying anything.

"Nothing. Just heading to glee. Want to walk with me?" Rachel couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach when she suggested this.

She doesn't know what started these thoughts in her head, but for a while, Rachel has started looking at Quinn differently. Maybe it was the shorter hair. Maybe it was the lack of a Cheerios uniform. She had no idea.

"Sure. Why not? I'm going that way anyway." Quinn started toward the choir room. Rachel quickly fell in step beside the blonde.

They walked in silence towards the room. Rachel allowed Quinn to go before her when they got to the doorway.

"Thanks, Rach." Quinn went and took a seat next to Santana, leaving Rachel by herself at the piano. She didn't stay that way for long. Kurt rushed over to her with a bizarre expression on his face.

"Rachel. Come into the hall. We need to have a girl talk." Kurt grabbed her hand and dragged her into the hallway.

"What's up, Kurt? How are things with Blaine?" Rachel gave Kurt a knowing wink. Kurt lowered his head and smiled.

"We're both good." Still smiling, Kurt continued. "Rachel, I know what's up."

Rachel was confused at first, and then her mind drifted to Quinn. "What's up with what?" She hid her panicky feeling from her best friend.

"Well, Quinn either has a trunk growing out of the side of her face," Kurt chuckled lightly, "Or you're in love."

Rachel laughed, which Kurt thought sounded a little forced. "Me? In love with Quinn? I think you have me mistaken for someone else, Kurt. I was just wondering if she dyed her hair. It looks a little different, you know? And I was looking at her shirt. It looks –"

Kurt put his hand on the diva's shoulder. "Rachel. If you're not in love with her, you at least have a lady crush on her. It's kind of obvious." Rachel gave him a questioning look. "Remember last year when you wanted to get that nose job? You spent quite some time admiring Quinn's nose. And Finn told me about a time when you asked him if he thought Quinn was prettier than you."

"Girls are allowed to think other girls are pretty."

"Yeah, but you only say that about Quinn." Kurt put his hands in the pockets of his skinny jeans. "I know the signs of a person in love. Look at Santana and Brittany. When I came back to McKinnley, I knew instantly that Santana had deep feelings for her." Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "Now they're dating. I'm like a psychic when it comes to this."

Rachel was about to reply with something about Blaine, when Mr. Schuester came to the door and told them that glee club had started.

Rachel spent the next hour trying not to stare at the back of Quinn's head from her seat against the wall. She also tried avoiding Kurt's gaze whenever she felt him looking at her.

When the bell rang, everyone, including Quinn scurried out the door faster than Rachel could say "Streisand." Except Kurt and Mr. Schue. Rachel stayed in her seat, just staring towards the piano when Kurt came up and sat next to her.

"How do you feel?" Kurt asked her, grabbing her hand. "You know I'm here for you, right? I want you to be happy. You really deserve it, Rach. After Finn left you during the summer, you've been completely out of it." Kurt turned his head and glared at Schue when he felt the teacher staring at them. Will just gave him a look and left the room.

"I just feel empty. I don't think I'm gay, Kurt. I loved Finn. And Jesse." Rachel looked sadly into Kurt's eyes.

"Girl. Do you remember sophomore year? I dated Brittany. We fooled around. Like you've done with Finn and Jesse. Of course, I knew I was gay before that whole ordeal. Maybe you just don't know it yet. Have you ever kissed a girl?" Kurt let go of her hand and rested his back against the wall, looking out into the empty choir room.

"Of course not." Rachel glanced at her lap.

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know. There are days, though, that I wonder how Quinn's lips taste. Or how they would feel against mine. And I get jealous of Finn and Puck because they've both been able to kiss her and they know that it's like."

"Don't forget Sam. He has too." Rachel gave Kurt a look of exasperation.

"I miss Sam." Rachel fiddled with the bottom of her skirt.

"As do I. But do you want me to do some snooping? Quinn and I are fairly decent friends. I can become a spy." Kurt winked at her.

"What would you be spying for?"

"I can enlist Mercedes in on this mission and we can both corner her and interrogate her on her sexuality." Rachel looked horrified. "Or I can just ask Santana or Brittany to kiss in front of her and see how she reacts."

"She's their best friend. She'd be happy for them no matter what."

"That's not true. She could secretly think they're disgusting. But either way, I still want to snoop." Kurt stood up and swung his messenger bag over his shoulder. He held his hand out for Rachel to take. "We can talk about this more while I drive you home." Rachel smiled and grabbed his hand.

They went out to Kurt's car and discussed Quinn some more before Rachel got dropped off. Later, Kurt got home and started planning how to go about finding out more about Quinn.

* * *

><p>The next day, Kurt caught up to Santana and Brittany at their lockers.<p>

"Ladies, I need you to do something for me." Kurt smiled at the lovebirds.

"Hey Kurt." Brittany pulled the boy into a hug, which caught him by surprise. "Do you want us to get back at him for you?"

Kurt pulled away from the blonde's hug. "What?"

"Blaine. I thought you two broke up. You're not with him." Brittany looked at Santana, who just smiled at her girlfriend.

Kurt looked at Santana, then back at Brittany. "You just saw me with him an hour ago. We said hi to you in the cafeteria."

"Britt-Britt saw your hobbit go into the choir room without you. But now you're here, talking to us." Santana explained.

"Oh, yeah." Kurt said, "I told him I needed to talk to you. We're still together and very much in love." Kurt smiled at the girls.

"Anyway. What do you want?" Santana asked impatiently. "Brits and I were gonna gets out mack on before glee."

Kurt just smiled at the Latina. "Can you possibly kiss Brittany in when you walk in? Like make a big show of it."

Santana looked puzzled, but Brittany just agreed. "I love PDA" Brittany grabbed her girlfriend's hand and dragged her off to the choir room without saying goodbye to Kurt.

Kurt chuckled and quickly dashed to glee, where he sent Blaine so he could intercept Santana and Brittany before they made it to the room.

Blaine was standing outside the room when Kurt got there. He was asking Brittany how Lord Tubbington had been doing. She often talked about the cat to Kurt and himself. Kurt quickly interrupted Blaine to kiss him before rushing into the room.

He quickly surveyed the room. Rachel was sitting where she had been sitting yesterday. Finn, Puck, Mike and Tina were sitting around her, almost caging her in against the wall. Mercedes was beside Tina, Lauren was beside her. Quinn was beside Lauren. Kurt smiled at Rachel and went to sit beside Quinn.

"Hey, blondie." Kurt grinned at Quinn.

"Hey!" Quinn laid her head on Kurt's shoulder. "How are you and Blaine? Brittany thought you guys broke up."

"We're good. It was just a misunderstanding." Kurt looked down at the girl.

At that moment, Blaine walked in the room and saw Kurt. He then proceeded to prance over and plop down in the seat beside Kurt, successfully shaking Quinn off of his shoulder. Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek and grabbed his hand. Kurt glanced over at Quinn, who was looking at them and smiling. Blaine smiled back at her.

Kurt looked back towards the door right as Brittany and Santana came strutting in the room. They made it almost to the piano when Brittany stopped Santana and kissed her passionately.

Kurt heard Puck yell, "Woo! Get some!" at the girls while the other guys laughed. Kurt heard a quick gasp. He peeked at Quinn out of the corner of his eye. She seemed to be holding her breath. She looked down at her hands in her lap after a minute of watching Brittany and Santana.

"Whoa! Girls. Go sit down, okay?" Mr. Schuester said, having walked in behind the girls and almost running into them. They broke apart, causing the boys in the room to groan at Mr. Schue for breaking them up.

"I'm happy for them." Quinn said quietly when the girls were seated and Schue started babbling on about some song for Sectionals, which was a few weeks away.

"I am too. They're cute together. And you can tell that they're happy." Kurt whispered back.

"I want a relationship like theirs." Quinn said softly. Kurt almost didn't hear her.

"What do you mean?" Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand, excited to hear Quinn's answer. Blaine was trying not to eavesdrop beside his boyfriend.

"I'm not really sure what I mean." She looked over at the boy beside her. "I don't really know." Kurt resisted bouncing in his seat.

"Kurt. What do you think?" Mr. Schuester said.

Kurt felt everyone's eyes on his. Luckily, Rachel was there to save him from embarrassment. "I'm pretty sure Kurt would want to have the solo for one of the songs we do at Sectionals."

"Good." Schue smiled at Kurt. "That's what we'll do then. Kurt will have a solo, then Rachel will have a solo, then we'll do a huge group number."

Kurt looked back at his best friend. Rachel gave him a thumbs-up, then made a heart with her hands. Kurt winked at her and smiled.

The club meeting lasted for another forty-five minutes. When the bell rang, everyone except Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, and Quinn fled the room at the speed of light again.

Blaine got up and went over to Rachel. "Come on, Rach. I'll walk you to Kurt's car. He has to get some stuff out of his locker." Rachel looked back at Kurt, grinned like crazy, and then left with Kurt's boyfriend.

Kurt stayed in his seat next to Quinn. She started to get up to leave, but Kurt stopped her.

"Let's talk." Kurt said, smiling at the girl. She sat back down. "How are you?" Kurt turned his chair so he was facing Quinn completely.

"I'm alright, I guess. I don't know." Quinn had a slightly confused look. "I guess I'm just lonely. It's finally hitting me that everyone else is in love. I look at you and Blaine, Santana and Brittany, Tina and Mike, Puck and Lauren, and I just get really jealous."

"I know exactly how you feel. Before Blaine came into my life, I was hyperaware of everyone else's relationships." Kurt looked into Quinn's eyes. "I bet I can set you up with someone. I know some people." Kurt grinned.

"Really?" Quinn's eyes widened. "Like a blind date? Why would you do that?"

"Because I want to see you happy." Kurt kept the smile on his face. "What are you looking for in a person?"

Quinn raised her eyebrow and looked up a little as if she was picturing someone in her mind. "Well. I wouldn't mind a brunette. Or a blonde. Either one. Height doesn't really matter. And they HAVE to make me laugh." Quinn got really excited. "I can't wait."

"I've got the perfect person for you." Kurt stood up. "Breadstix. Friday at seven. Sit in that one booth that has the painting of wine glasses above it."

Quinn got up and hugged Kurt. "Thank you so much for this."

"Anytime, doll. I'll walk you to your car." The pair of them made their way to Quinn's car. Blaine and Rachel waved at Kurt and Quinn from where Kurt's car was. Quinn waved back, smiled, then got in her car and started the engine. Kurt blew her a kiss then went over to his SUV.

"So how'd it go?" Rachel asked Kurt, jumping up and down.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Kurt asked. Rachel squealed and threw her arms around Kurt.

The three got into Kurt's car and discussed what Rachel should wear on her date. They all went over to Rachel's house and helped her pick out clothes. She tried to remember a shirt she had that Quinn said she liked once. She found it and put it on her bed. Kurt then held up a short skirt that went well with the skirt they had. Rachel thanked Kurt and Blaine for the help. The boys left and Rachel was left alone to bounce around excitedly. She finally managed to get to sleep after calming down at around midnight.

* * *

><p>It was the day of Rachel's date. She woke up early to get herself ready and made up perfectly for school. Kurt and Blaine picked her up and discussed things she should talk about on the date.<p>

"Are you sure she's excited for this?" Rachel said. She was beginning to get nervous, even though she had eleven hours until the date started.

"She said she couldn't wait yesterday." Kurt assured her.

When they got to school, Rachel said goodbye to the boy and went on to her classes.

Rachel went through the entire day without seeing Quinn or Kurt. She was worried that Quinn didn't come to school. She wanted to see her before the date.

Rachel managed to catch up to Kurt before glee club was supposed to start.

"Hey guys!" Rachel hugged both Kurt and Blaine.

"It's getting closer." Blaine said to the ecstatic girl.

"I know! I can't wait." Rachel bounced a little.

"Speak of the devil." Kurt said, nodding towards something behind Rachel. "Hey, Quinn!" He yelled.

Quinn walked over to the group. "Hey guys. I like that shirt, Rach." They all smiled at the blonde, Rachel more so than the boys.

"Kurt told me you have a date tonight, Quinn. Excited?" Blaine asked her.

"Very. Kurt has a good taste in guys." Rachel's smile fell off of her face. Her heart felt like lead.

"I agree." Blaine smiled, looking at his man with a slightly questioning expression.

"We should go to the choir room." Kurt said, turning around, grabbing Rachel and Blaine's hands.

"I'll catch up to you guys. I've got to get some stuff from my locker first." Quinn turned around and left the three.

"She thinks I'm a boy?" Rachel whisper-yelled at Kurt when they got to the glee room.

"I'm so sorry, Rach. I didn't know how to tell her that you're the perfect person I have for her to date."

"This is going to be a disaster." Rachel left the boys and sat in her normal spot against the wall.

"I really hope she's wrong." Kurt said to his boyfriend. They went to sit down. Quinn came in and sat beside Kurt a few minutes later.

Rachel put her head in her hands. Maybe she should tell Kurt to cancel. But what if something good does come out of this catastrophe? Kurt just wants Rachel to be happy. Maybe she should just go on this date. Rachel raised her head and smiled. She will go on this date. She will make the best of it.

At 6:30, a half an hour before she's supposed to be at Breadstix, Rachel's parked in front of the building. She borrowed her dads' car for this occasion. That was she can escape if she needs to and won't need Kurt to come help her flee.

At 6:45, Rachel saw Quinn's car pull into the parking lot. Her breath hitched in her throat when she saw Quinn. The blonde had her short hair curled and was wearing a moderate length yellow dress. She was absolutely beautiful.

Rachel waited until 6:55 to make her way into the building. Rachel scanned the restaurant and saw the back of Quinn's head. She slowly walked over to the booth where Quinn was.

She cleared her throat. "Hello, Quinn." Rachel said quietly. Quinn's looked at Rachel.

"What are you doing here, Berry?" Quinn snapped. "Are you trying to ruin my date?" She took a sip of the soda she ordered while waiting for her date.

Rachel took a seat across from Quinn. "I am your date."

Quinn almost choked on her drink. "What? No."

Rachel tried not to cry. "Yeah. .Kurt set me up with you."

"What. How? What?" Quinn put her drink down and sat there looking shocked at Rachel.

_Might as well come out with it._ Rachel thought. "Kurt set me up with you because he knew that I had a," the diva looked around and lowered her voice, "crush on you. He wanted us to go out to see what happened."

Quinn was taken aback. "Rachel, I'm not gay."

"Are you sure?" Rachel was surprised that she still hadn't burst into tears.

Quinn had a hard time admitting to herself that she always admired girl's bodies when she was changing in the girl's locker room. But she never thought that she could possibly be gay. There was no way. She liked boys. She just maybe kind of liked girl's bodies. Especially Rachel's. . that outfit she had on did her justice. She was stunning.

"Who knows?" Quinn said. "How are you supposed to know if you're gay or not. I know Kurt knows. But he's Kurt. He's always been pretty sure of himself."

"I'll just leave if you want me to.." Rachel said. She got out of the booth and started making her way to the entrance.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand before she walked completely past her. "Wait." Quinn got up, never letting go of the shorter girl's hand.

They stayed standing like that, just looking at each other, for a few seconds before Rachel made her move. She closed the distance between her face and Quinn's face. Their lips touched for the first time.

Rachel felt her whole body go numb. She forgot that there were people around them.

Quinn felt exactly what she would describe as fireworks. Almost what she felt with Finn, only much better.

Rachel broke the kiss after a minute. "I'm gonna go." She said and tried taking her hand away from Quinn's grasp.

"No. Don't go." Quinn said. "Stay here. Stay on this date with me."

"Really?" Rachel almost jumped for joy.

"Yes. We need to see how it ends up." Quinn lets go of Rachel and sat down.

"I hope this ends well." Rachel sat down across from Quinn once more.

"Believe me," Quinn looked into Rachel's chocolate eyes. "I think this will end very well."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's the end. Tell me if you liked it, please. :)**

**Reviews are always accepted. **


End file.
